Digimon Battle
Digimon Battle is a unique MMORPG which was released in the U.S. on March 17th, 2010 by WeMade Entertainment. The game originated in Korea under the title "Digimon RPG", and was developed by DIGITALIC. Game Basics Characters To begin the game, choose a starting Tamer and Digimon from the following lists: Tamers *Henry Wong *Jeri Katou *Rika Nonaka *Takato Matsuki Starter Digimon *Gigimon *Gummymon *Viximon On certain occasions, there will be special events where there are other selectable Digimon. These Digimon are: *DemiVeemon *Dorimon *Hopmon *Yaamon *Agumon X *Impmon *Monodramon Catchable Digimon Special Digimon In the game, there are some special Digimon that may only be obtained by doing events, or having a required amount of something. Those are: *Alphamon *Beelzemon Blast Mode *Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Omnimon *Megidramon *Rapidmon (Gold) *ShadowSeraphimon *Kuzuhamon *Raijinmon *Fujinmon *GrandisKuwagamon *Pharaohmon *BlackWarGreymon *Cherubimon (Good) Capturing Digimon Digimon are available starting at the evolution level of In-Training and generally go up to Mega level. There are some Digimon that are exceptions to this though, and currently have Evolution levels available only up to Ultimate. This should be corrected in the future though. You can only capture In-Training Digimon, unless you buy an item in the Korean website to be able to catch higher level Digimon. There are two methods of capturing Digimon. The first has a rumored 0.1% chance of capturing a Digimon, but is free. During battle, you have three tries to capture a Digimon. All you need to do is select the capture option, then select the Digimon you wish to capture. The other method for capturing is to purchase a net, which can be either bought at the cash shop for Korean Won, or from other players in the game. The net has a 100% chance of capture. All the player must do is right click the net, then left click the Digimon they wish to capture with it. Crests Players can also can get crests. Crest Requirements Crest of Friendship In order to make the Crest of Friendship, you must bring Babamon 2 Floramon drops, 10 Gomamon drops and 12 Tokomon drops. Crest of Hope In order to make the Crest of Hope, you must bring Babamon 2 Palmon drops, 6 Penguinmon drops and 15 Yuramon drops. Crest of Love In order to make the Crest of Love, you must bring Babamon 2 Mushroomon drops, 3 Elecmon drops and 12 Motimon drops. Crest of Purity In order to make the Crest of Purity, you must bring Babamon 2 Gabumon drops, 6 Elecmon drops and 6 Koromon drops. Crest of Light In order to make the Crest of Light, you must bring Babamon 2 Tentomon drops, 4 Elecmon drops and 8 Yokomon drops. Crest of Courage In order to make the Crest of Courage, you must bring Babamon 1 Crest of Friendship(+1),1 Crest of Light(+1)and 1 Crest of Hope(+1). Crest of Knowledge In order to make the Crest of Knowledge, you must bring Babamon 1 Crest of Friendship(+1),1 Crest of Light(+1)and 1 Crest of Love(+1). Crest of Honesty In order to make the Crest of Honesty, you must bring Babamon 1 Crest of Hope(+1),1 Crest of Light(+1)and 1 Crest of Purity(+1). Armor Digivolution Players can also can get a Digimon's Armor Evolution if it is capable by using a evolutor and the Digimon's corresponding egg. Digi-Egg requirements Digi-Egg of Reliability In order to make the Digi-Egg of Reliability, you must bring Babamon 12 Monzaemon drops, 12 Leomon drops and 15 Demidevimon drops. Digi-Egg of Courage In order to obtain the Digi-Egg of Courage, you must bring Babamon 12 Vilemon drops, 15 Patamon drops and 25 Bukamon drops. Digi-Egg of Friendship In order to get the Digi-Egg of Friendship, you must bring Babamon 6 Biyomon drops, 12 Tsunomon drops and 2 Ikkakumon drops. Digi-Egg of Destiny In order to receive the Digi-Egg of Destiny, you must bring Babamon 8 Kabuterimon drops, 12 Goburimon drops and 15 MetalKoromon drops. Digi-Egg of Knowledge In order to have the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, you must bring Babamon 3 Kunemon drops, 2 Ikkakumon drops and 6 Pagumon drops. Digi-Egg of Kindness In order to get the Digi-Egg of Kindness, you must bring Babamon 15 Hagurumon drops, 15 Nyaromon drops and 10 Kabuterimon drops. Digi-Egg of Hope In order to obtain the Digi-Egg of Hope you must bring Babamon 8 Agumon drops, 2 Ikkakumon drops and 8 Salamon drops. Digi-Egg of Miracles In order to obtain the Digi-Egg of Miracles you must bring Babamon 1 Digi-Egg of Reliability and 1 Digi-Egg of Friendship. Digi-Egg of Light In order to obtain the Digi-Egg of Light you must bring Babamon 1 Digi-Egg of Courage and 1 Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Digi-Egg of Love In order to obtain the Digi-Egg of Love you must bring Babamon 1 Digi-Egg of Kindness and 1 Digi-Egg of Hope. Digi-Egg of Sincerity In order to obtain the Digi-Egg of Sincerity you must bring Babamon 1 Digi-Egg of Destiny and 1 Digi-Egg of Hope. Exceptions to the Rules In Digimon Battle, every Digimon you can use is given as close to their Digivolution tree as possible, with Digimon like Impmon being given interim Digivolutions, and some others, like Leomon given Digivolutions up to Mega. There are some exceptions though - * Lopmon has two digivolution trees, one emphasizing Vaccine-type, the other emphasizing Virus-type, to reflect the bi-polar nature of Cherubimon. * Some Digimon currently don't have a mega form but will have one later. * Gatomon has the Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 line, with Ophanimon, rather than the original series incarnation, with Magnadramon. Battle thumb|300px|right|An example of combat amongst Digimon Battling is done in a turn based style. Players begin with whichever Digimon they have set as their main Digimon out on the field. Each Digimon has a time bar that goes up over time. When the time bar fills, the Tamer may take action with that Digimon. There are things the Tamer may do to take action during a Digimons turn. A Tamer is able to Card Slash, switch in other Digimon they own, or even evolve their Digimon. A tamer can only slash 3 cards at a time, and are limited to a certain number of slashes per battle. There are also options in the top right area of the screen that you may select. They are labelled F1, F2, & F3, and those buttons on the keyboard are also the shortcut for putting them on. These are a Digimon's special attacks. Every Digimon you can have has F1 by default. You must level up to be able to use F2 & F3. Each Digivolution has their own special skills. Card slashes are used for attack bonuses, health increases, and other things such as more defense. You may buy these cards at stores or trade. Community Despite this game being made in Korea, there are also many English players on the games. Mostly in Server 1 is where these English players reside, although you can still find some of them in Server 2. Every other player is mostly of the Korean nationality. You may still find some other types of foreign nationalities playing the game. English Version The game was released in North America on March 14 2010 as an open beta test, under the title "Digimon Battle". The game has officially transitioned from a beta test to an official launch on April, 14 2010. http://digimonbattle.wemade.net/main/main.asp The game also has an official Youtube channel, which includes videos such as the the game's English trailer.digimonbattleusa's Youtube channel English Version Load Screens ScreenShot002.jpg ScreenShot001.jpg ScreenShot003.jpg ScreenShot004.jpg ScreenShot010.jpg ScreenShot002.png GallantmonCM_DBO.png Notes and References External Links *Official English Website for Digimon Battle *Offical Teaser Website for Digimon Battle *Digimon RPG's entry at the Universal Game List *Official Digitalic Website *Official Korean Website for DigimonRPG *International Fansite *Facebook fanpage Category:Games